Friends
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: TCP. Some girl's most favorite pleasures are reading and meeting friends.


**Beta: Moviemom44**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but for the very concept for a story.**

**The mention about her being able to read at such an early age, in fact concerns my own life. And I would LOVE to own a cute Cthulhu toy. The story got inspired by the L'Anima Del Libro TCP.  
**

"**FRIENDS"**

I have my birthday today. I turned 16. I got a great many presents from my family and friends. Cosmetics, a good luck tree with its leaves made of amethysts, a lava lamp, a plush Cthulhu toy, and a notebook with the _Twilight_ characters on it. But the greatest presents I got were books—lots and lots of books and comic books.

I've been an avid reader from a very early age. According to the family legend, I could read single letters at the age of only two. Half a year later, I could already read whole words. Nobody believes me when I talk about this, but it's true. I was always a bookworm. I can entirely devote myself to the pleasure of reading now because I am having my summer holidays. No school – just me and my books. But please, don't imagine that I'm an introverted girl who doesn't have any friends because she prefers reading to spending time with people. I'm not like that at all. I'm sociable and love meeting new people too.

I have friends of all ages from a variety of social backgrounds. Although some of them are really different from me, I always find common ground with them. One of my most favorite friends is a young, blonde haired singer with a charming French accent. I met his family members too but I don't like them as much as I like him. His little foster daughter is a cruel kid, though she's very smart. Talking with her is like talking with an adult. His mother in turn seems quite cold and uncaring to me, although she's an avid reader like myself. But they aren't the only family I know. I'm also friends with a group of siblings – quite an interesting bunch if you ask me. There's a blind guy, a hermaphrodite, and a girl who would be probably diagnosed as a schizophrenic with ADHD if anyone ever tried to give her the necessary tests. Their seventh brother left home many years ago. Another brother of theirs died but they have a new brother in his place now. Yes, I know it's a bit complicated. I also know another sibling pair, Chris and Cathy. I never can remember their last name. It's so long and complicated, something with a "d" at the beginning and like two "n's" in the middle. They love each other a lot. They are much closer to each other than siblings normally are. _Much _closer. My other good friend is a Canadian girl with ginger hair. She is very romantic and likes daydreaming, quite unlike my other friend, Bryan. I share a special bond with him because we have the same last name: Drackman. Yes, my name is Nicole Drackman. In spite of my sharing the last name with Bryan, we actually have little to do with each other. Nevertheless, we are friends. But to be honest, sometimes I'm afraid of him. He's so weird. And he hates his Grandma while I deeply love mine. I have also a female friend whom I love visiting in this large house she lives in. I like her and her sister but I'm probably the only person who likes her after she got accused of murdering their family. I know she didn't do it, though. I have many friends, all very different from each other and I love spending time with them and visiting them.

I love my friends and my books. I'm just looking at them, standing in neat rows on the shelves. "Vampire Lestat", the "Sandman" comic series, "Flowers in the Attic", "Anne of Green Gables", "Dragon Tears" by Dean Koontz, "We Have Always Lived in the Castle" by Shirley Jackson.

Many novels. From the adventures of the young Bastables to Shakespeare. Stephen King. Tolkien. Lovecraft. The Bridget Jones novels. The Left Behind ones – although I'm not a believer. L. M. Montgomery's novels and her diaries. Waris Dirie's memoirs. Even the Sleeping Beauty series by Anne Rice – carefully hidden from my parents, of course. And now some new copies are going to be added to my collection.

I'm a mutant. My ability allows me to enter the worlds in books mentally. Closing my eyes and relaxing, I can meet the characters from my favorite novels in person, visiting them in the worlds conjured up by the writers who made them. They are my dearest friends.


End file.
